


Hot For Teacher

by creamyfilling



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Begging, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Everyone Cheating On Everyone, F/M, Humiliation, Light Dom/sub, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Slut Shaming, Spanking, Squirting, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-04 06:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4128399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamyfilling/pseuds/creamyfilling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turns out, Santana really <i>really</i> likes what Mr. Schue is hiding under all those sweater vests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Junior Year

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for [this prompt](http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/41745.html?thread=56683537#t56683537).

It starts while Puck's in juvie and Brittany's being pouty and Santana is horny as fuck.

She honestly isn't intending to fuck Mr. Schue when she drops by his office after school one day to talk to him about being the lips in Rocky Horror, one thing just kind of leads to another, and somehow Santana ends up on her knees with Mr. Schue's cock in her mouth, trying to demonstrate how amazing her lips are.

And then maybe Santana climbs into his lap and rides his surprisingly huge cock until she's coming and then he's coming and she gets to head home with a snatch full of her Spanish teacher's jizz, but that part is pretty much purely for fun.

*

Santana expects Mr. Schue to freak out the next day and make some big pathetic speech about how he had a moment of weakness and what happened was completely inappropriate and it can never happen again, but that's not what happens at all.

Instead, Santana finds herself being pulled into the staff washroom and pressed face first into the wall, a broad chest against her back and a hard dick poking her ass.

"Wha-"

"Shhh," a voice hisses into her ear, and it takes Santana a second to realize who it is.

"Mr. Schue?"

"I couldn't stop thinking about you all night," he tells her, his hot breath making the fine hairs at the nape of her neck stand at attention. "About fucking that amazing pussy again." Santana shivers as she feels his hand groping one of her fake tits over her uniform. "Have you been thinking about me, Santana?"

Santana moans and juts her ass out, rubbing it against her teacher's hard on. "Y-Yes," she admits, dropping her head back against his shoulder as he starts to press wet kisses against her exposed neck. "I had a dream about you last night."

"What did I do to you, Santana?"

"Mmm," Santana whimpers, her words catching in her throat when Mr. Schue's wet tongue licks a path up her neck. "You, you fucked me, o-on the piano," she finally gets out.

Will hums his approval against her tan skin, his hand traveling from her tits down her stomach to between her legs, cupping her core and pulling her body closer against his. "We'll have to fulfill that little fantasy another day," he suggests, a finger tracing Santana's slit through her wet spanks. "For now, you'll have to settle for me fucking you against a dirty wall in the staff restroom."

Santana can't believe how hot that sounds to her right now. "Good enough for me," she mumbles, breaking out of his hold only so she can turn around and pull him into a heated kiss.

There's not much room to move around and it takes more will power than Santana knew she possessed to keep quiet, but she does it, even when Mr. Schue buries the entire length of his massive cock into her needy pussy and fucks her so hard into the wall Santana's sure the lines of the tile must be imprinted on the side of her face.

It's fast and rough and hard and Santana falls apart around Mr. Schue's cock in no time at all, the walls of her cunt squeezing and trembling around his fat shaft as he shoots his sticky cum into her in thick, strong spurts. Santana never lets guys do her without wrapping it up, but there's something about Mr. Schue's spunk inside her that makes her so fucking hot, she doesn't even think twice about it. Plus, he never could knock up that wife of his, so it's probably defective anyway.

Santana feels painfully empty when Mr. Schue pulls out of her, swiftly pulling her spanks back into place before his warm load can start dripping down her thighs, and moving towards the mirror to check her hair and makeup. She totally looks like she just got fucked.  _Fuck_.

"I don't want you to wear underwear under your spanks tomorrow," Will tells her, tucking his softening cock back into his pants and standing behind the girl. He holds her gaze in the mirror and gives her a wink before slapping her hard on the ass and moving to the door, telling her to wait a minute or two before she follows him out.

*

Sex with Mr. Schue is nothing like Santana imagined it would be – and she  _had_  imagined it, a lot. She and Brittany have this thing where they like to debate in length about what people are like in bed based on their personalities and behavior outside of bed; Rachel is obviously a bossy top, Quinn probably only does missionary, and Tina cries after  _for sure_.

But Santana is starting to think they may have to rethink their preconceived impressions because they definitely had Mr. Schue pegged as the type to have boring earnest sex that he'd insist on calling "love making", but after fucking him nonstop for over a week, Santana can happily confirm she was completely and utterly wrong. It's a shame she can't tell Brittany, though.

"Beg me," he likes to order her when he has her laid out on his desk in front of him, cheer skirt flipped up and spanks on the floor, Santana's legs spread wide for him as he teases and slaps her bare pussy until she does as he says. "Beg for my cock, Santana."

"Please," Santana will immediately whine, any pride or bravado totally out the window whenever she's in his presence. "Please fuck my slutty pussy with your big cock, Mr. Schue.  _Please_  give it to me."

Santana's sure if he had more time he'd draw it out, but she's a student and he's a teacher and they're fucking in his office during lunch, so instead of making her beg more, Mr. Schue just slaps her pussy with his hard cock a few more times before he buries it inside her and fucks Santana hard until she's soaked through the Spanish assignments he'd been grading before she came in.

*

Puck gets out of juvie about two weeks into their little arrangement and when he sees Quinn has moved on with that new Sam kid, he sets his sights back on Santana. She seems less than interested though, like even moreso than usual, like in a way where it doesn't seem like she's playing hard to get but like she actually has no interest in riding the Puckasaurus again, which just won't do. So Puck does his thing and sings her a song in glee club, crooning out some old school Neil Diamond just for her.

"So are we on for tonight, or what?" he asks her once practice is done, cornering her before she can leave the choir room with everyone else. "Because I haven't gotten laid in almost a month, and if I don't get some ass soon, I'm gonna turn into Hudson or something."

"I don't think-"

But before Santana can answer him, Mr. Schue approaches the pair and cuts her off. "Puck, can this wait for later? I need to speak to Santana about something."

"This is kind of important," Puck replies nonchalantly, barely giving his teacher a glance as he continues to leer at Santana.

"I said I need to speak to Santana," Mr. Schue repeats, this time without the friendly manner. "And I believe  _you_  have a meeting with Miss Pillsbury to discuss your community service. I'm sure you can talk to her some other time."

Surprised by his tone, Puck let's it drop, raising his hands in surrender and scoffing. "Whatever. I'll text you later, Lopez."

With that, he leaves, and Mr. Schue barely waits until the choir room door shuts behind him before he's pulling Santana's body flush against his. "I don't want you sleeping with him."

"What?" Santana asks, her breath hitching. "I wasn't going to."

"I heard what he said," the teacher informs her lowly, his wild eyes darting across her face. "And I don't want you  _fucking_ him. You only fuck  _me_  now, right?"

Santana swallows thickly and nods, unconsciously rutting against Mr. Schue's crotch and feeling his erection through his slacks. "Only you."

"Say it," Mr. Schue hisses, his hands starting to travel all over her body. "Say you're mine."

"I'm yours," Santana immediately answers around a moan, her own hands slipping between their bodies and grabbing at his covered boner. "I'm all your,  _only_  yours, your slut to use any way you want.  _Use me_ , Mr. Schue, please use me, right here, right now, please  _fuck_ me."

Santana's begging makes Mr. Schue's cock twitch and he doesn't hesitate to give her what she wants, kissing her roughly before lifting her up from under her thighs and placing her on the edge of the piano. He doesn't break their kiss as he steps between her spread legs, one hand around the back of her neck and the other between her thighs, frantically rubbing at her clit.

"This is what you've always wanted, right?" he mumbles between kisses, pulling her plump bottom lip between his teeth before letting go and moving downward. "Do you want me to fuck you on this piano, Santana?"

" _God yes_ ," the Latina moans, lifting her hips when Mr. Schue pulls her spanks off and buries his face between her thighs, his skilled tongue licking through her soft wet folds. He laps at her slit then dips inside her, fucking Santana with his tongue before replacing it with two fingers when he moves up to suck her hardening clit into his mouth.

Mr. Schue is the only guy Santana has ever been with that would go down on her, and as good as Brittany is at it, the feeling of his stubble on her inner thighs as he eats her out really drives Santana wild. She can't help but bury her fingers in his curly hair and pull his head closer against her as she humps his face.

It's wet and messy and fast, and the slurping sound Mr. Schue's mouth is making with her pussy sounds more like music to Santana's ears than anything the glee club has ever sung in this room before, and it doesn't take long before she's coming against her teachers face, tanned thighs clamping down on either side of Will's head and trapping him in place as she rides out her orgasm, her body thrashing and trembling on the slick black surface beneath her.

When he finally comes up for breath, Santana pulls Mr. Schue in by his tie, hungrily kissing him and sucking his tongue into her mouth, moaning at the taste of herself in his kiss. Santana gets so lost in it that she doesn't even realize Will's got his cock out until it's sliding inside her wet cunt, her slick walls fluttering around his fat shaft and welcoming him inside without resistance.

They never have time to waste, so Mr. Schue doesn't waste any. He doesn't bother teasing or starting slow, just pulls Santana's body right to the edge of the piano and starts thrusting into her, his massive length and powerful hips able to reach untouched places deep inside of her that she didn't even know existed until his cock found them, over and over and over again.

Santana rocks her hips into her teacher's and throws her head back, feeling Mr. Schue's warm's mouth on his throat, kissing, licking and nipping at her flesh as his cock pounds into her relentlessly. She wishes she could take her stupid cheerios top off easier, because she would kill to feel his tongue on her tits right now.

"Harder," she mumbles, eyes fluttering closed everytime Mr. Schue buries his cock inside her. Santana can already feel the ball in the pit of her stomach somehow growing and tightening at the same time, her legs curling around Will's body to pull him in even closer, get his cock even deeper inside her, as if it were possible. "Harder, oh god, fuck me  _harder_!"

Somehow Mr. Schue does, he fucks Santana harder and harder, forcing her head up to look at him as his cock pistons in and out of her slick pussy, more and more of her arousal leaking out of her and onto the black piano surface underneath her the harder he fucks her, until they both finally come together.

Her arms cling to his shoulders as her body trembles through her orgasm, Mr. Schue's cock throbbing inside Santana as he fills her vibrating pussy with warm cum, thick ropes of creamy jizz shooting from his tip and deep inside her. Feeling his load flood her cunt almost feels better than her orgasm itself, and she mumbles "I'm yours" over and over into the crook of his neck as she starts to come down, not a single thought of Puck or his inadequate teenage dick on her mind.

*

Santana's never really thought of herself as a cockslut. Sure, she's slept with a lot of guys, but other than that one time with Finn, she's never really been the one to initiate it. Usually it's the guy propositioning her for sex and she just doesn't say no. But it's different with Mr. Schue. With Mr. Schue, it's like there's this hunger inside of Santana, this  _need_  to just have her teacher's cock inside her as much as possible.

This need, this  _hunger_ , for Mr. Schue's cock becomes especially apparent during Christmas break, when they aren't at school and Santana doesn't have unlimited daily access to the anaconda Mr. Schue's hiding in his pants.

It's hard, really hard, and Santana only lasts a week before she's sneaking out of her house and finding her way to Mr. Schue's apartment after dark, thankful she remembers which door is his as she knocks softly, biting her lips as she waits for him to answer the door.

She's a bit nervous because other than the first time, Santana doesn't tend to make the first move. It's always Mr. Schue calling the shots; telling her when to meet him where, what to wear, what to do to his cock, but she can't handle waiting for him anymore. She needs his cock so bad right now, it's driving her crazy.

So when Will answers the door, Santana doesn't even let him get a word out before she attacks his lips in a hungry kiss, pushing him back into the apartment and slamming the door behind her.

"I need you," she moans into his mouth, hands flat on his bare chest and pushing him backwards until he falls onto the couch. "I need your  _cock_ ," she corrects herself, abruptly dropping to her knees and tugging his tight boxer briefs down his legs, the only thing he's wearing.

Santana's mouth waters at the sight of Mr. Schue's cock laying against his stomach, not even half hard and yet bigger than most of the guys she's been with before. Her eyes travel up his body and she realizes it's the first time she's ever seen him naked. It's always fast and furious fucking at school, spanks slipped off and pants around the thighs so they can get off and be gone as quickly as possible. It's never like this.

She's never taken the time to fully appreciate how fucking  _delicious_  Mr. Schue looks, his nice arms and pecs, his washboard stomach, strong thighs and his massive cock.  _God_ , that cock, Santana's definitely spent lots of time appreciating that. It's easily the biggest cock she's ever seen, certainly the biggest cock she's ever had inside her pussy, and the things it makes her feel, oh god.

Santana has it in her mouth before Mr. Schue can even say anything, the moan he lets out as her plump lips wrap around his cock the first noise he makes since opening the door. She feels fingers against her scalp as she sucks on his cock, enthusiastic tongue swirling around his tip and teasing his slit before moving down. Santana has to hollow out her cheeks as she swallows more dick, almost able to take most of it in her mouth while he's not fully hard.

But by the time Mr. Schue's at full length, Santana can only get her lips about half way down his shaft before his tip is poking at the back of her throat and she's gagging, her eyes watering as he holds her head in place and doesn't let her pull back until she absolutely can't breathe.

Santana loves it. She can't believe how much she loves it; Mr. Schue's cock, sucking it, fucking it, choking on it, being  _forced_  to choke on it, everything. She loves everything about sex with her teacher. She loves the way Mr. Schue touches and teases her, how he pinches her nipples and fingers her to orgasm between classes on the days he doesn't have time to press her against a wall or lay her out on his desk and pound her until Santana's got a pussy full of creamy cum for class. He never ever leaves her unsatisfied, yet she always just wants more.

"Take me to your bedroom," Santana begs him after she finishes gobbling on his cock, licking her lips to get any left over cum off of them. "Take me to your bed, Mr. Schue, and fuck me  _all night long_."

Will doesn't need any more prompting than that before he's scooping her up into his arms and carrying her back into his room, laying her out on his bed and stripping her naked to give her a night she'll never forget.

*

When they come back from Christmas break, they're a lot more brazen: Santana starts sneaking over to his apartment regularly, sometimes even spending the night; Mr. Schue waits outside the girls' locker room until all the other cheerleaders have left so he can go in and fuck Santana in the showers; they drive up to the popular make out point and fuck in Santana's car with the tinted windows, right beside God knows who.

Santana's favorite, though, is when she hides under Mr. Schue's desk and gives him head while he's meeting with someone, like that time she's blowing him when both Finn and Rachel come in to talk to Mr. Schue about ideas for Regionals and she can't help but keep sucking him off, forcing him to remain in control even as he starts spilling cum into her waiting mouth. The thrill of almost getting caught just makes everything that much hotter.

So when Santana finds herself sitting behind the rest of the glee club in the back row of the auditorium while they wait for Rachel to get on with whatever overdramatic performance she's cooked up for today, she's not at all surprised when Mr. Schue slips into the seat beside her.

"She still hasn't started yet?" he asks as he scans the seats to make sure every member of the club is present and accounted for.

Santana shakes her head and shifts closer to her teacher, leaning her weight onto her left armrest. "Hasn't even started and I'm already bored."

"Hmm, maybe I can help to keep you entertained then," Will whispers suggestively, expertly able to pick up on even the most subtle of Santana's come ons at this point.

Santana's eyes darken and then fall over her classmates, double checking to see if anyone is paying them any mind. She's quietly debating with herself if they can get away with anything when she feels Mr. Schue's hand on her bare thigh. "Mr. Schue…"

"Shh," he immediately hushes her, his hand slowly moving further and further up her caramel thigh until his finger reaches her damp spanks. "Don't worry about them seeing what a little whore you are. If you be quiet, I'll be fast."

Nobody is paying them any mind and while a tiny rational part of Santana thinks she should protest, a much bigger part of Santana wishes Mr. Schue would throw her over his shoulder, interrupt Rachel's five hundredth solo and fuck her doggy style on the stage right in front of the entire glee club. So really, letting her teacher finger her in the back row like they're two freshmen at the movies really shouldn't give her much pause. Besides, listening to Rachel sing has always made Santana weirdly wet for reasons she doesn't understand, so she could use a quick release.

So instead of pushing Mr. Schue's hand away, Santana spreads her legs further apart and let her teacher slip his fingers under her spanks just as the lights darkened and Rachel takes center stage. "Get me off before Rachel finishes her song and I'll blow you before your first period tomorrow," Santana challenges him, her breath hitching as Mr. Schue gets right down to business and slips two fingers inside her already slick entrance.

"You'll blow me anyway," Will whispers into her ear so she can hear him over the bass of Rachel's music. "Just like you do every morning, like the good little cockslut you are."

Santana whimpers as his fingers sink deeper inside her, sucking her bottom lip between her teeth to keep her moan in when the heel of Mr. Schue's hand starts rubbing against her clit each time he buries his digits inside her. Odds are she wouldn't be heard over the music, but she's not about to take that chance, so Santana swallows every moan as eagerly as she swallows Mr. Schue's cum, squeezing her eyes shut as she bucks into his hand.

Will watches as Santana gets more and more desperate beside him, marveling at just how fast he's always able to turn her into a whining needy mess. It's a good thing Rachel's spotlight prevents her from seeing into the crowd, because the way Santana's humping his fingers is anything but subtle.

Santana's orgasm starts to build as Rachel's song does, the coiling in her stomach tightening the louder the music gets, and just as Rachel starts her big showstopping note, Mr. Schue curls his fingers just right and sets Santana off, her whole body shuddering in her seat as her orgasm rips through her, Rachel's booming voice easily masking any sound she makes.

Will doesn't say anything as his student falls apart around his fingers, just keeps pumping them into her to draw her pleasure out for as long as possible, until Santana's hand finally grips his wrist and stills his movements, not able to take any more.

Santana's head is still spinning when Mr. Schue pulls his fingers out of her and sucks them clean just as Rachel's solo comes to a close, not missing a beat as he stands up with the rest of the glee club and gives her a round of applause, like he wasn't just finger fucking Santana behind all their backs. Brittany is the only other person that doesn't stand up, and the blonde glances over at Santana, making a displeased face at Rachel's song. Santana can only muster a weak smile and eye roll in return.

"What did you think of my performance, Santana?" Rachel asks her a little while later while they're all filing out of the auditorium.

Santana's eyes drift to where Mr. Schue is talking with Finn a few feet ahead of them, and she feels a familiar tingle between her legs. "It was amazing, Berry."

*

The best part about Alcohol Awareness Week, besides the surprisingly epic party that Berry throws, is that Mr. Schue gives his phone number to everyone in glee club and makes them promise to call him for a ride if they ever need it. Which means nobody bats an eye when his crappy old car pulls up outside of Karofsky's house a couple weeks later and Brittany and Santana climb inside.

"Thanks for the ride, Mr. Schue," Brittany attempts to say, but her words are so slurred that Will can barely even make out his own name. He looks in the rear view mirror and sees that the blonde is barely even wearing her shirt.

"Yeah, thanks for the ride," Santana repeats with a smirk, her words crystal clear.

Mr. Schue just nods and pulls away from the curb, his eyes drifting back and forth between the road and the girls in his backseat. "Am I taking Brittany home first?"

"My parents are away for the weekend, she's staying at my place," Santana answers, feeling Brittany's weight sag against her side. She looks down and sees that her best friend has passed out, and knows she'll likely be dead to the world until morning. "I'm gonna need your help getting her inside," she tells her teacher, hoping to catch his eye in the rearview mirror. "So, you'll have to come in when we get to my house."

"Sure thing," Will answers in a friendly tone before he glances back and sees for himself that Brittany is passed out. It helps him relax a bit, and when his eyes drift over from Brittany to Santana, he sees the girl isn't wearing any panties under her ridiculously short dress like the little slut she is. He licks his lips as he moves his gaze from Santana's shaven glistening core to her darkened brown eyes staring directly at him. "Touch yourself for me, Santana," he calmly tells her, after double checking to make sure Brittany really is passed out against Santana's shoulder.

As if she's trained, Santana doesn't hesitate to widen her legs and run a finger through her wet folds, spreading them wide for Mr. Schue to see. "I'm all wet for you," she tells him with a purr, scooting forward in the seat, the tip of her finger slowly moving up and down and through herself.

It takes all of Mr. Schue's will power to keep his eyes predominantly on the road, but the low moans coming from the back seat keep pulling his gaze up to the mirror and to Santana fingering herself behind him, and he presses his foot against the pedal that much harder, desperate to get to Santana's house and into her bed.

He pulls up in front of the Lopez house not even five minutes later and carefully pulls Brittany out of the car before following Santana up to her room and gently placing the blonde down on the bed. Mr. Schue watches as Santana removes the girl's shoes and socks but otherwise leaves her as she is before tucking her into bed and under the covers.

"She'll be out till morning," the girl tells him with a glint in her eyes, and Will immediately knows what she wants.

Santana's turned into such a needy, kinky little cockslut, wanting to get dicked anywhere and everywhere, the more people around the better. He can tell she gets off on the thrill and he'd be lying if he said he didn't love it himself, so when Santana presses her body fully against his and cups his junk, Mr. Schue doesn't think twice about pulling her into a kiss and backing her up until her knees hit the bed and they're both falling into it.

"You want me to fuck you right here, Santana?" he asks, hand already up her dress and fingers already knuckle deep in her cunt. "Right here on the bed beside your sleeping best friend?"

"Yes," Santana moans, arching off the bed when Mr. Schue's thumb finds her clit.

"You want me to fuck you hard," Will continues, curling his fingers just right to make her eyes roll in the back of her head. "Fuck you until you're coming all over my cock and you scream my name so loudly that she wakes up and finds you getting pounded by a big fat cock like the little whore you are?"

" _God yes_ ," Santana cries, jutting her hips against his crotch and feeling his erection poking her through his pants. She can't help but think about how much Brittany would actually  _love_  to wake up to that. Brittany loves to watch, and if she didn't have such a blabber mouth, Santana definitely would've arranged to give her a show by now. "Fuck me, Mr. Schue. Please, god, just fuck me so hard with your big fucking cock!"

Will can never resist Santana when she begs him like that, so he doesn't waste a second pulling his hard dick out and slipping inside Santana's warm pussy, her walls stretching around his size like it's second nature by now.

Santana wraps herself around Mr. Schue as he fucks her into the bed, his muscular arms stretched out on either side of her head as his hips thrust and thrust into her. Santana can't feel anything but Mr. Schue's cock splitting her open and she feels herself drifting off to that happy place in her head where everything is bliss and orgasms and unbelievable pleasure, and when she comes a few minutes later, Will just pulls out and flips her over so he can fuck her from behind.

Mr. Schue manages to fuck three orgasms out of Santana before he's blowing his load in her overworked pussy, filling it with sticky cum as his hips keep moving, fucking his jizz deeper into her so it'll stay there all night long.

He leaves Santana there after, laying naked ontop of the covers beside a sleeping Brittany, with his load slowly dribbling out of her stretched cunt, wondering if she'll be able to last the rest of the weekend before she comes back for more.

*

The rest of the year pretty much plays out much the same, except now there's a rumour going around school that she's a lesbian because she's been turning guys down left and right lately when she was basically open for business previously. It would bother Santana more if it were true, and it's probably better than everyone knowing she's actually fucking a teacher, so she doesn't do anything to stop it. 

Santana barely remembers how it began and she doesn't know how it's gonna end, but one thing she _does_ know, is that for a thirty something year old show choir director that wears sweater vests every day, Mr. Schuester's dick game is hella strong, and she plans on quite literally riding that horse (seriously, dude is like a fucking horse, if you know what she means), until she just can't (sit or stand) anymore.


	2. Senior Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things have changed since last year, but Santana is determined to get them back on track.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is both part of an exchange with Sarmaren and a gift to Psp2d for always been a great commenter. 
> 
> I really tried to get back into the groove and tone of this story, but I don't think I really did overall. This chapter is definitely different from the first in that way, but in others, too. I struggled to find a way to add a second chapter to this without it just being repetitive, before finally deciding to set it during the third season of the show. The first chapter is obviously set during Season 2, and has a few references to canon events, while this one follows a bit more closely to canon. It was just easier for me to think of scenes/a plot if I tried to find ways to have Will and Santana hook up with a canon backdrop. I mostly tried for things I didn't do in the first chapter, as well as adding things I know Sarmaren likes, since this is for them, so mind the recent tags, and hopefully it works.

Summer usually goes by too fast for most high school students, but for Santana Lopez, the two months between her junior and senior year feel more like two years.

She misses Mr. Schue. Or certain parts of him, anyways.

Santana hasn't even seen him since the last day of school, let alone fucked him, and it's the longest she's gone without him inside her since they started this whole thing, and she doesn't like it one bit.

It isn't like they had agreed not to see each other over the summer, but Brittany attaches herself to Santana's hip like always, and Mr. Schue is probably busy at some kind of sweater vest convention or something, so it kinda just works out that way.

But whatever, it not like Santana doesn't have other options or opportunities to keep her brain and cunt occupied. Will had told her not to fuck other guys while they were fucking, and she hadn't, but sadly they're not fucking right now, so Santana doesn't see why she should be expected to be celibate the whole summer.

There's Puck, who she fucks a few times, but who doesn't seem to get the job done like he used to. The boy's a good lay and all, Santana gets off, but after fucking a  _man_ for the past year, Puck just doesn't cut it anymore.

There's Sam, after Mercedes dumps him and before he leaves for Kentucky. It's his first time, so that's about as satisfying as she expects it to be, but he eats her out really well with those gargantuan lips of his, which is more than she usually gets from virgins, so at least it isn't a  _complete_ waste of her time.

Then there's an older guy whose name she doesn't even know; some college kid she meets at a party she and Brittany flirt their way into. He's hot and he fucks Santana raw in front of Brittany and a couple of his buddies in someone's dorm room. He has a nice fat dick that he knows exactly what to do with, and  _yet_.

It's like Mr. Schue has ruined sex for her. She's had the absolute best and now anything less is just a disappointment. It's hard to go back to driving a Volvo after you've driven a Ferrari.

Sex with Brittany is good, though. Probably because it's so different Santana doesn't spend the whole time comparing it to sex with Will. So she ends up just doing that for most of the summer; hanging out with Brittany and fucking her.

It's pretty okay all things considered, and now they're closer than ever, but Santana is still counting down the days until summer ends and she can see Mr. Schue again.

*

When summer finally ends, and she does see Mr. Schue again, it's with Miss Pillsbury. Apparently they're  _a thing_  now.

It's not like Santana has ever had any illusions about her future with her teacher, and it's not like she's in love with the guy; she's never doodled  _Santana Schuester_  in any of her notebooks or dreamt of having little curly haired babies with butt chins or anything, but still. There's no way this isn't going to change things.

"Santana, we need to talk," he tells her when she finally gets a minute alone with him at the end of the first school day.

She fucking knew it.

Mr. Schue tells her he doesn't want to fuck her anymore, so Santana lights a stupid purple piano on fire.

A little drastic, probably, and the situation is slightly more complicated than that, but that's mostly why she does it. Will  _has_  to know that, but it doesn't stop him from kicking her out of glee club anyways. Which should make Santana even madder at him, but all it does is make her want him more.

Mr. Schue changed over the summer; he's all tough and strict now, like he used to be when it was just them and he had her bent over his desk or on her knees. It's jarring to Santana at first, to hear him talk to her like that in front of other people, but it also makes her wet. There's not much she can do about it now, but as she stalks out of the choir room in a huff, she's already trying to figure out how to make this right so she can fuck this new version of Mr. Schue as soon as possible.

*

Santana gives Mr. Schue a week to make the first move, but he doesn't. He doesn't even spare her a second glance during Spanish class, where he used to text her, in great detail, all the naughty things he planned on doing to her from his desk.

So while Brittany is busy planning Kurt's pointless student council campaign, Santana does a little planning of her own. If she wants Mr. Schue back (and to let her back into glee club, she guesses, but that's a very distant second priority), she's just gonna have to make him an offer he can't refuse.

With her plan set, Santana ditches fifth period, and her spanks, to go find Will where he's alone in his office. He sighs when he sees her, but she'd bet good money his dick is already hard, so he really shouldn't even bother trying to pretend to be put out.

" _Santana_ ," he sighs again, but he doesn't stop her when she saunters around his desk, and even swivels his chair a bit in her direction. Men may be better fucks, but they're just as easy to read.

"I want back in the glee club," Santana tells him simply, as if that's what she's really after, and then smiles that special smile that's just for Mr. Schue. "And I want  _you_ back in  _me_."

Another sigh, but this time of resigned regret. "Santana, we've talked about this."

" _You_  talked," she cuts him off. "I barely listened."

" _I told you_ ," Will starts again, a bit more sternly, and Santana clenches her thighs. "I'm with Miss Pillsbury now, I can't be doing this with you anymore. It's not right." Now she's rolling her eyes; as if this arrangement was ever 'right' in the first place. "As for coming back to the glee club, well, that I'm open to discussing, if you earn it."

That gets Santana to perk up. "And how exactly would you like me to  _earn it_ , Mr. Schuester?"

Will licks his lips as Santana subtly moves closer, and can't fight his eyes from drifting down to where her fingers are playing with the hem of her Cheerios skirt. "You need to prove yourself," he tells her, his voice thick and his cock the same. Why does she have to be so fucking hot? "Prove that you're serious about where your loyalties lie."

"I  _lie_  with you," she promises, her tone dripping with innuendo. "Or at least I'd like to. And if it's proof you need..." Santana smirks and casually flips up her skirt to expose herself to her teacher, turning around just enough so he can see what she has written on her ass. "I hope this is proof enough."

It's sloppy and a bit smudged, but _'Property of Mr. Schuester'_  is what's written on Santana's left ass cheek, with an arrow pointing inwards.

"Wha- How, how did you even…?" Will has a lot of questions, and he thinks he already knows at least some of the answers, but he needs to be completely sure if he's going to consider this.

"Don't ask," Santana insists with a wave of her hand. It had been quite the production, so much so that she might have even asked Brittany for help if she didn't think the girl would've spelt it wrong. "What's important here is what I'm offering. And make no mistake, Mr. Schuester, what I'm offering you is the one thing I've never given anyone."

Mr. Schue swallows thickly and Santana knows she already has him. "You're saying," he starts slowly, deliberately, his eyes trained on where his name is written in smudged black marker. "That if I let you rejoin the glee club, you'll finally let me fuck your ass?"

Santana drops her skirt back down and gives Will a smug tilt of the head; hook, line and sinker. "So do we have a deal?"

Of-fucking-course they do.

"Be at my place by 7 tonight," Mr. Schue orders her sharply, already taking back control of the situation as if Santana didn't just manipulate him into giving her both things she wanted. "I'm gonna want a few hours with you."

*

The closest Santana's ever come to having anal sex was that one time in sophomore year when Puck shoved his thumb in her ass while he was fucking her from behind. It didn't feel bad, she even kinda liked it, but she still pushed him away when he tried to get his dick in there next.

Santana has the best ass in Lima, so she can't blame every guy in town for trying so hard to fuck it over the years, but none of them ever felt worthy enough to have the honor. Now, as she feels the slick round head of Mr. Schue's fat cock pressing against her well prepared hole, Santana's glad she waited. She can't think of anyone more deserving than him.

She's all stretched and more than ready, but it still hurts when Will starts moving forward, the excessive lube he's slathered on only able to do so much to assist with the process. Santana squeezes her eyes shut and pushes through the pain, trying to focus solely on Mr. Schue's encouraging words.

"Are you doing okay, Santana?" he asks, and it's sweet that he checks; it reminds her of that first time with Finn. It's not his usual style, but she appreciates it in this case, and it helps her relax just a little more.

She can't manage to choke out any words, so she just nods her heads instead, letting her teacher know he can keep going. Santana feels Will's warm palm against her sweaty back, rough fingers trailing her spine delicately as he slowly pushes more and more of his cock into her tight asshole.

He pulls out and pushes back in a few times, adding more lube as needed, until  _finally_ , after what feels like an eternity, Mr. Schue bottoms out. His hips still as they meet the fleshy cheeks of Santana's round ass, and she almost forgets to breathe.

" _Wow_ ," Will breathes out at the same Santana cries, " _Fuck!_ " It's the first time she's had his cock in her in almost three months, but she doesn't have the brain capacity to fully appreciate that fact right now.

Santana feels full. It's the only way she can describe the feeling of having the entirety of Mr. Schue's massive cock stuffed in her ass. Well, that and painful, of course, but that much was to be expected. She's sure there's no possibly way she could ever get comfortable with this feeling, but then Will starts slowly pulling out, and it's already a little bit easier to take the second time around.

By the eighth or ninth stroke, Santana starts to like it, and then by the twentieth, she decides she  _loves_  it.

After a cautious start, Mr. Schue's thrusts are back to normal; long, hard and strong, pounding into Santana's ass in a steady rhythm, and it's just like it's always been. She's so relieved to know Will didn't lose his dick game over the summer. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't a little bit worried she'd built him up too much in her head.

She presses her face against the mattress and rolls her hips against Mr. Schue's invading cock, and she can't believe how good this feels. Santana hadn't expected to enjoy it nearly this much; she had mostly just been doing this as a means to an end with him, but this is  _unbelievable_.

It feels like that first time with Mr. Schue all over again; when Santana was riding his cock in his office chair and she realized what great sex really felt like, after settling for just good sex for so long. But this is beyond great sex, this is something Santana has never felt before.

She's coming before she even knows it, that band in her tummy snapping in record time. " _Oh fuck, oh fuck oh fuck oh fucking fuck!"_   Santana screams incoherently as her ass clamps down on Mr. Schue's cock and she convulses in front of him, her entire body rocked with an orgasm like she's never experienced.

Santana doesn't realize she's squirting until she feels her own cum soaking her thighs, and that's another first of hers that now belongs to Mr. Schue.

"Wow," he laughs delightfully from behind her, waiting just long enough for Santana's walls to loosen around him before he starts rocking his hips against her again. His eyes are trained on where his name is still spelt out on her asscheek. "You really love getting your ass fucked, don't you, Santana?"

It turns out she really, really does. "God, yes," Santana sighs, slumping against the bed when Mr. Schue sweeps her knees out from under her so he can press her flat against the mattress and cover her entire back with his front.

"Come for me again, Santana," Will pants into her ear as he ruts into her ass, his heavy balls slapping against her soaked pussy and his hand blindly reaching underneath her writhing body to find her clit. "I want to feel you come when I fill your ass with my jizz." He finds it and starts rubbing, and  _yeah_ , that's definitely something she can do for him.

They both come not even a minute later, Mr. Schue first, and then Santana right after, the thickness of Will's creamy cum the final button he needed to push to trigger her second orgasm of the night.

A pleasurable warmth spreads through Santana like lava, filling her veins with contentment like Mr. Schue floods her ass with cum, and as his weight settles against her back and his dick goes soft inside her, Santana finally feels like everything is right in her world again.

*

Santana's happiness lasts for less than 24 hours because the next day at school, Mr. Schue goes right back to denying her. She clearly overestimated the power of her ass, because she really didn't see that coming. She thought for sure he wouldn't be able to resist her once he had another taste.

She's back in the glee club though, which means next to nothing to her. Like, glee club is fun and everything, it's important to her deep down she guesses, but Santana would much rather be riding Mr. Schue's cock on the regular again than singing god awful show tunes.

Brittany still wants her, though, at least. Actually, she wants her to be her  _girlfriend_  for some reason. Santana clearly doesn't have any better offers at the moment and it makes Brittany smile all big, so whatever; Brittany's her girlfriend now.

It ends up changing absolutely nothing about their relationship, but at least it makes Brittany feel obligated to come with her when she decides to ditch New Directions for the new show choir run by Rachel's birth mom. Santana just can't stand to be around Mr. Schue so much without being able to fuck him.

It takes a month or so of Mr. Schue not giving into her many flirtations and propositions for Santana to finally start to accept that their little tryst might actually be over. It sucks beyond any loss she's ever experienced, but she tries to deal with it the best she can; she has other good things in her life to focus on.

Like her girlfriend. Things with Brittany have gone well, even if hanging out with her usually means hanging out with the new annoying Irish kid that's living in her house now. He totally wants to nail Brittany, and that should probably make Santana feel some type of way, but it really doesn't. Which pretty much confirms what she already knows; she's not in love with Brittany, and that's probably the only reason things are going so well in the first place.

Finn clearly doesn't get that memo, though. He outs her even though she's barely even really  _in_ , so she slaps the shit out of him in front of everyone. Well, it's a little bit because of that, but it's mostly just because she finally has an outlet to take her recent frustrations out on.

Santana gets sent to the principal's office, which is about the most on brand thing that's happened to her this year. But before Figgins can suspend her or whatever, Mr. Schue steps in and promises to take care of her punishment himself.

"Detention in the choir room after school," he tells her sternly as he leads her and her victim out of Figgins' office and into the hall. "The both of you." Santana glares at Finn before she stalks away, wondering if it'd be foolish of her to get her hopes up.

*

Santana and Finn sit in awkward silence for way too long before Mr. Schue finally shows up, and when he locks the door and covers the window behind him, Santana sits up a little straighter in her seat. She glances at the boy beside her, but as usual, he doesn't seem to have any clue what's going on. To be fair, neither does she, but at least she doesn't look like a moron.

"Stand up, Santana," Will orders her as he heads straight for the piano bench and moves it to the middle of the room to sit down on. Santana is standing by the time he's situated himself, waiting for further instructions, and only moves towards her teacher when he curls his finger to beckon her forward. "Lose the spanks, and underwear if you're even wearing any."

"Um, _what?!_ " Finn chokes out, but it doesn't stop Mr. Schue's orders from shooting straight to Santana's cunt.

She glances at the boy and then back at Will before she reluctantly starts doing as she's told because apparently, somewhere along the way, she's started doing whatever Mr. Schue wants her to when he uses that voice of his. She can feel Finn's wide dopey eyes on her as she slides her wet spanks down her tanned legs and tosses them onto the piano behind her teacher, awaiting her next instruction.

"Across my lap," Mr. Schue tells her, leaning back and patting his knees and now Santana knows what's happening. She swallows thickly and doesn't look at Finn before she carefully lays herself over Will's lap to surrender herself to him. He immediately flips her skirt up over her back so her pussy and ass are exposed, and checks to see how aroused she is. "Of course you're already wet."

Finn pointedly coughs from his seat and Santana had already forgotten he was there. "Uh, are you sure this is, um, you know… okay?"

"It's fine, Finn," Mr. Schue assures him, and it's wild how quickly his tone changes. "This is fine, right, Santana?" She nods emphatically. She's not thrilled about the audience, but Santana will take anything she can get from Will at this point; even if it's being spanked in front of Finn fucking Hudson.

"Oh," Finn replies, shifting in his seat and he sounds as moronic as he looks. "Uh, okay. Should I leave then or…?"

"No," Mr. Schue assures him as he moves his fingers from Santana's pussy and digs them into an asscheek. "You're free to leave if you want, of course, but I thought you deserved to see Santana punished for what she did to you." Santana risks a glance at the boy, and just catches him nodding after a few moments of deliberation. "Good. Now pick a number between 1 and 25."

"15," Finn answers, though it sounds more like a question, and Santana wonders if he has any idea why he was asked. It can't be more obvious, but Finn is even dumber than Brittany half the time, so it's hard to tell.

Mr. Schue hums his approval and gives Santana's ass its first hard slap without any warning. She yelps more in surprise than in pain, and then groans when Will immediately pulls tightly on her ponytail to arc her back closer to his mouth.

"Do you understand why I'm punishing you, Santana?" he hisses, and she can feel his hot breath on her neck. She tries to nod, but Mr. Schue just tugs harder on her ponytail.

"Y-Yes, Mr. Schue," she rushes to answer, quick to pick up on what Will wants from her.

Another slap, and he tells Finn to count them out for him. "Why?"

"I was a bad girl," Santana moans out, earning a third smack.

There's another tug on her ponytail. "What did you do?"

"I slapped Finn." Mr. Schue spanks her another three times in quick session, and it finally starts to hurt by the last one.

"You slapped him in front of everyone," Will elaborates, fingers massaging her reddening ass before striking her twice with his open palm again. Santana can feel tears stinging the corner of her eyes, and a noise that starts as a sob turns into a moan when unforgiving fingers find her clit and start rubbing. "Look at Finn," he orders her, and Santana reluctantly faces the boy again. "How did that make you feel, Finn? For Santana to slap you in front of all your friends?"

Finn's hands are pushing at his crotch as he shifts in his chair, and of course he'd get a hard on watching Santana get hers. "Embarrassed," he finally answers, sounding more comfortable than he did before. "Humiliated."

"You humiliated him, Santana," Mr. Schue repeats, fingers still pressing hard circles on her clit. "Is that how you feel right now? Are you embarrassed to be a bad girl?" She tries to roll her hips into his fingers, but it just makes him pull them away. "Is it humiliating for Finn to see how turned on you are to be spanked and punished by your teacher?"

"Yes," Santana breathes, and  _boy_ , is that an understatement. She's positive she's never going to be able to look Finn in the eyes ever again.

Mr. Schue smacks her ass again, and according to Finn, it's the ninth time. "But you deserve this, don't you?" Santana cries out an affirmative answer after the tenth slap lands, but the smack that follows it tells her that isn't good enough. " _Say it_."

"This is what I deserve!" Santana sobs, jumping when two of the last four sharp slaps land more on her wet pussy than her ass, triggering the orgasm that's been steadily building in her belly since Will walked into the room.

Mr. Schue comforts Santana as she comes; holding her body close as she trembles in his lap, but making sure she's still looking at Finn through the whole thing. He whispers soft encouraging words to her until she finally starts to come down.

"I'm proud of you, Santana," he tells her like he means it and Santana doesn't know why it makes her feel so good. "Now there's just two more things left for you to do." His offending hand has moved up her back, and is rubbing soothing circles there. "I want you to apologize to Finn, and ask him if he'll let you make it up to him," Mr. Schue instructs, and leaves it at that, trusting Santana knows what he wants from her. He gives her other cheek a light tap and gently nudges her off his lap

Santana falls to the ground and smooths out her skirt, not averting her gaze as she crawls over to Finn's chair and settles in front of the boy on her knees. "I-I'm sorry, Finn," she spits out, wiping the tears from her eyes as she looks up at him. "I'm sorry for slapping you. I'd… I would like to make it up to you, if you'll let me." Santana sniffles and glances down at the obvious boner in Finn's jeans, tentatively reaching out to rub his thighs. "Please?"

Finn swallows thickly and looks to Mr. Schue over Santana's head to ask his permission, before he looks back at her and nods. "Okay." He shuffles to the edge of the chair and lifts his hips so she can tug his jeans and boxers down.

"What do you say to Finn, Santana?" Mr. Schue asks in a very pointed tone. "For accepting your apology?"

"Thank you," Santana automatically tells him, taking Finn's leaking cock into her mouth and sucking. She closes her eyes, pretends it's Mr. Schue's, and she hopes she's pleasing him.

*

Santana isn't surprised when Mr. Schue goes back to ignoring her this time. She expects it, though she doesn't quite accept it. But she's out of cards to play, for now at least, so she tries to let it go. It just sucks, because she had been doing kind of well with the whole moving on thing before, but now that she got another taste, it's like she has to start the process all over again.

She decides it's best to just try to focus all her energy on Brittany and the upcoming competition, but that only lasts for so long, because soon her girlfriend becomes inexplicitly busy and after they somehow lose to the New Directions at Sectionals, the Troublestones are disbanded. And now Santana's back to seeing too much (and yet not enough) of Mr. Schue every day.

She welcomes Christmas break with open arms, and she tries to use it to fuck Will out of her system, but it works about as well as it did during the summer, and when she comes back to McKinley in the New Year, Santana wants Mr. Schue just as badly as she always did, maybe even more. Especially when he decides to use their first glee practice back to tell them he's planning to fucking propose to Miss Pillsbury.

Santana could easily ruin it if she wanted to – and  _holy fuck_  does she want to – but she doesn't. She's grown enough as a human being in the past couple years to know now that others don't usually respond well to the people that sabotage their lives, so she refrains. She even sings a stupid Rihanna song with the rest of the glee club losers before he proposes.

That doesn't mean Santana has accepted defeat, though. She's come close, but everytime she almost does, something happens that reminds it's not a lost cause; Mr. Schue has given into temptation twice already, there's no reason for her to believe there can't be a third time. She just needs to figure out what she needs to do to make it happen.

She thinks and thinks, and Santana doesn't know when she lost her touch. She used to be so good at this. But now Santana doesn't know what to do, so she goes to the only person more well versed in the ways of sex than she is; her girlfriend. Brittany is probably the dimmest light bulb in the box when it comes to most things, but she's a fucking genius when it comes to, well,  _fucking_.

She doesn't bother knocking when she stops by, because she never does, and so it's Santana's own damn fault that she walks into Brittany's room to find her girlfriend getting fucked doggy style by Rory in the middle of her bed.

" _Jesus Christ!_ " she shrieks at the visual, more offended by the sight of Rory's pasty chest and cum-face than she is at the fact that he's balls deep in her girlfriend. Guess she knows why Brittany's been so  _busy_  lately.

Two heads snap up at her exclamation, but they can't seem to stop. Just as Brittany looks like she's about to plead her name she suddenly screams out Rory's name instead when her orgasm takes her by surprise.

Santana flinches at the sound and cringes when it looks like Rory follows right after the blonde, and she has to admire their dedication; she probably wouldn't have stopped if she were that close either.

Santana waits as Rory finishes unloading into Brittany, making a point to stare at the younger boy as he sheepishly pulls his still hard cock out of her girlfriend and quickly gathers his clothes off the floor.

"I-I'm so sorry," he mumbles as he scurries past her and out of the room, closing the door behind him.

" _Rory?_ " Santana scoffs once they're alone. "Really, Britt?"

Brittany pouts and looks ashamed as she settles back against her bed, pulling a pillow to hug to her chest as Santana comes closer. "He lives right down the hall," Brittany explains with a helpless shrug. "And his dick is really big." Santana had noticed; Rory is no Mr. Schue, but she has to admit the kid is packing. "And his cum tastes really good, probably because he-"

"Okay, okay, that's enough." Santana doesn't care how many dicks Brittany wants to suck or fuck, but she really doesn't need to know every detail.

"I'm sorry I've been cheating on you, San," Brittany says quietly and bows her head, looking way too innocent for a girl who's probably leaking Rory's fresh jizz all over her unicorn bed sheets. "Like,  _a lot._  I just couldn't help myself."

Santana shakes her head as she drops down in the chair beside the bed, and she feels guilty for not feeling guiltier herself for trying to fuck Mr. Schue so hard this entire time. "It's okay, Britt, I don't care. I've cheated on you, too."

"With who?" she asks, like she's looking for gossip, not demanding answers.

"It doesn't matter," Santana sighs, wishing she could trust Brittany enough to keep her mouth shut about this. Maybe she can – Brittany's probably been fucking Rory for months, after all, and she had no idea – but she can't risk it. Finn knowing is already one person too many. "That's, uh, actually why I came by tonight. I kinda need your help, to figure out how to get him to sleep with me again."

"Ohhh, I'm really good at that," Brittany grins, perking right up. "Tell me everything, and I'll totally help you."

Santana's positive they've gotta be the weirdest couple ever, but it works for them.

*

Brittany's advice is as simple as she is; make him jealous.

It's such a classic Santana move that she can't believe she didn't do it months ago. The only problem with that plan is that she can't think of a single guy at McKinley she can use to make Mr. Schue jealous. They're all boys, and there's no way Will is going to be threatened by any of them.

And then, like a gift from the universe, in walks David Martinez. He's hot, talented, Latino, and best of all, Mr. Schue clearly already sees him as a rival. It's perfect.

For a brief moment Santana is tempted to actually try to sleep with him as part of her plan, but she realizes not all teachers are going to be susceptible to her charms, and really, the last thing she needs is to get a taste of a different man and develop another craving.

Santana decides to just keep it professional; she sings a duet with him in Spanish, complete with a sexy performance in front of the glee club. When she sees Mr. Schue practically fuming in his seat when the lights in the auditorium come back on, Santana is sure it worked like a charm.

Her suspicions are confirmed when Mr. Schue finds her in the deserted hallway later and pulls her into the girls locker room.

"What kind of game are you playing at, Santana?" he hisses as he presses her against a bright red locker. She can already feel his cock hardening against her. "That little performance, that was-"

"Amazing, wasn't it?" Santana finishes for him with a devilish smirk. "Mr. Martinez and I work so well together."

Will's face contorts in a way Santana's never seen before. " _Santana..._ "

"We just have so much…  _chemistry_ ," she adds with purpose, and of course, punctuates the word by grinding her crotch into his. "Don't you think?"

There's a loud bang from Mr. Schue's fist beside her head before there's a mouth on hers, and Santana can't tell which one is making her ears ring.

"You're  _mine_ ," Mr. Schue practically growls into her mouth between rough kisses; lips, tongues and teeth all crashing together in a perfect mess. He bites Santana's bottom lip and tugs it between his teeth at the same time he pulls on her pony tail, and it hurts in the best possible way. "Not his, not Brittany's, anyone else's but  _mine_. Do you understand me, Santana?" She nods, because that has never once been a question. "Say it."

"I'm yours," she promises him, like she has many times before. It's never been her that needed the reminder; she fucking printed it out on her ass for fucks sake. "I have been this entire time." Santana curls one hand into Mr. Schue's hair, while the other cups his crotch. "All you had to do was claim me."

And so he does.

Will kisses her and kisses her, and presses her flat against the lockers with his entire body and kisses her some more. It's hot and rough, and it makes Santana's head spin so much that she doesn't even realize Mr. Schue's pulled her shorts down until she feels his cock rutting against her clit.

Santana pushes the silk shorts down the rest of her legs and steps out of them without breaking their kiss. She starts to turn around, so it'll be easier for Mr. Schue to get inside her, but he keeps her in place.

"No, stay this way," he orders her, framing her face with a strong hand and tilting it to the side so he can kiss and bite at her exposed neck. "I wanna look at you."

So Santana stays and looks into Mr. Schue's eyes as he guides his cock inside her, her lips parting and letting a sigh escape as she's slowly filled. It's amazing how it somehow feels new and familiar everytime, but Santana still just doesn't think she'll ever get used to this feeling.

It does feel different this time, though. She's not sure if it's just because it's been so long, or what, but it's good; it's really good. Whatever it is, she likes it, and she wants more. So Santana pulls Mr. Schue closer, because she can never have him closer enough. He's inside her and wrapped around her, and it's still just… not enough.

"Harder," she pants, curling her entire arm around his head to keep his face in the crook of her neck. "Fuck. Mr. Schue, fuck me harder."

The lockers behind her creak and rattle as Will pounds her body into them with his hips, and even though Santana can feel something digging into her back, it feels nothing short of euphoric. There's big hands squeezing her ass and Santana lifts and hooks her leg around Mr. Schue's waist to give him more room to work.

They move together in perfect sync, like they haven't missed a beat, and Santana had almost forgotten how great sex can be when it's with someone who knows her body so well. Brittany knows her, yes, but it's different with Mr. Schue. Brittany knows her body through practice, while he just seems to know it through intuition, through desire; he always somehow knows exactly what Santana wants and  _how_.

"Up," he grunts, effortlessly hoisting Santana up by her thighs so both her legs are wrapped around him now. Mr. Schue pulls away from her neck to press his forehead against hers. "God, I've missed this," he admits and it surprises them both. "Being inside you, fuck, your pussy feels so good."

His thrusts get faster and deeper, his hips pumping up and into Santana as she rocks her own, fucking herself up and down on Mr. Schue's cock. The denim of his jeans itch against her naked skin, but the friction creates a heat that travels to her core, and Santana knows she's not going to last much longer.

"I'm close," she breathes against Will's lips, nudging his nose with hers as she sinks onto his cock.

Mr. Schue kisses her once, and says, "Me, too," into her mouth, and it's not long at all until they both tumble over the edge and fall apart together.

Santana's pussy squeezes and fluttered around Mr. Schue's cock, pulling him in as he explodes and fucks his thick load deep into her cunt. Every nerve ending in her body feels like it's tingling, from her head to her toes, and Santana can't be sure if it's from her orgasm or the satisfying feeling of being filled with Mr. Schue's cum.

Will's cock is still throbbing inside her when she starts coming down; pumping the last of his warm cum into her hole until finally his shoulders slump, and he's empty.

"Fuck," he mutters, letting go of Santana's legs, but still staying inside her. Mr. Schue leans back to get a good look at Santana's face, brushing some strains off her sweaty forehead. "I have no idea why I was fighting this."

Santana doesn't know either, but she doesn't care. "It doesn't matter now, as long as you stop."

*

He does stop, for the most part. It's still not like it was last year, when they'd find a way to fuck almost every day, but that makes sense. Things are different now.

Brittany asks if they can break up a couple weeks later. Apparently she's madly in love with Rory and wants to ask him to be her boyfriend on Valentine's Day, which she can't do if she still has a girlfriend.

"He makes me feel warm in my tummy, and not just when he comes in me," Brittany says, and who is Santana to stand in the way of true love?

Mr. Schue is still with Miss Pillsbury, but that's okay. Santana didn't expect anything different, and she can't begrudge him that. Emma is someone he can actually have a future with, while she'll be gone by the end of the school year. As long as she's still getting his dick on the side, Santana doesn't really care who Will goes to bed with at night.

She doesn't know what's going to happen after she graduates, though.

"I think I might to go New York," she shares with him one day while she's rearranging her Cheerios uniform after a quickie in his office during lunch. He had asked her there under the guise of discussing her college plans - apparently she's one of the students he's most worried about – but things got more than a little sidetracked, as they tend to do.

"That's pretty far," is all Mr. Schue says, trying to sound nonchalant.

Santana shrugs. "Or maybe Louisville," she adds. "I think I could get a scholarship there."

"That's closer," Will comments, sounding pleased, and he pulls Santana down onto the lap she just finished riding.

"Don't worry," she grins, shifting against the hard cock poking her inner thigh. "Wherever I go, I promise to come back to visit  _a lot_."

If anyone's worth an out of state booty call, it's Mr. Schue.


End file.
